Effortless chance
by IRL01
Summary: Few one shots of Happy and Leah after Baby Anarchy chapter 18
1. Chapter 1

05 January 2008 same day as Chapter 17/18 Baby Anarchy.

Leah smiled towards the three infants chatting up a storm in her back seat. She couldn't contain the small bit of love she held for each one of her babies. She loved Abel like her own.

When Tara had made contact with her a few days ago explaining she was staying in San Fran until she finished her residency, she couldn't help but sigh in relief. It wasn't lost on her end that she would follow Tara and Abel anywhere.

With the small run in with Happy at Quinn's place in Reno over the New Year's period, Leah couldn't help but feel it wasn't gonna be the last time she saw the Tacoma killer.

Arriving in the driveway of the house she shared with Tara she inhaled deeply from the long ride from Reno and rested her head against her seat before a soft moaning told her one of the babies had woken up. Hopping out she got each child inside. Going through her own small routine of making bottles and placing each baby in their own built off area in the lounge. Nora played in the pack in play, Abel was in the jumper and Elijah was happily lying on his back fiddling with the soft toys hanging above his head. While they played she busied herself with emptying her SUV and unpacking all of what she had into three separate piles. Baby clothes, her clothes and dirty clothes. She put on a first load of washing while working to separate the clean baby clothes and neatly folding and packing them.

By the time her twins and Abel were down for the night she felt the weight of her house duties as she sat back on the couch with tense shoulders. The house was peaceful and quiet with the babies down so she decided on having a bath. Tara wasn't due back for another few days but she was good with having Abel. It gave the twins time to bond with their cousin.

Soaking in her nice hot bath with her hair tied up, candles lit around the room and a glass of red wine in her hands she felt peace at last. She could feel the kinks slowly breaking free. Slowly letting the heat of the water take over her feelings for a moment, she dipped under the water before coming back up at the sound of a hard banging downstairs.

Leah furrowed her brows thinking she heard wrong so she laid her head back in attempt to rid herself of the small headache slowly approaching. She snapped her head up hearing the banging again and groaned when the same pounding continued. Sighing deeply, that was the end of time to herself. She stood up and got out of the bathtub while reaching for a towel and drying herself off as best she could in the hurried state she was in to answer the door.

The pounding continued before the intruders voice boomed throughout the silence causing her to stop in her track.

"Leah, I know your fucking in there. Open this door before I knock it down" the voice of her furious ex husband demanded. It was enough for her to answer in the short time knowing with his anger that was rising by the second would no doubt wake one of the three babies sound asleep upstairs. Pulling the door open once she reached for it and stood glaring at him.

"What the hell have you been doing? I've been pounding on this fucking door for five minutes" Happy growled out.

"Not that it's any of your business but I was taking a fucking bath. What the hell are you doing here?" She spat out.

Happy closed his eyes for a moment needing to control his anger some. She could see some sort of resentment in his slumped expression but she wasn't giving in.

"I came to talk" he stated simply.

"You don't do talking Hap. That's one of the things I loved the best about you" she snapped. He couldn't help the low chuckle that came from him. Seeing as she didn't have any intentions of letting him in he nodded.

"The kids asleep?" He asked short.

She snickered in anger but nodded. "Not that you give a shit asshole" she spat once again before he pulled her outside forcefully by her hand. "Let go of me" she growled attempting to pull her arm from his hand but he applied pressure.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Leah. Your choice but one way or another, your gonna let me see those kids" he growled out pushing her back against the wall out of the front patio light. He didn't give a shit if he caused nosy neighbors to look out their windows while he was pounding on the door and he didn't give a shit right now. It was none of their business what went on with him and his old lady.

"You don't have any right demanding shit from me so why don't you just go back to Tacoma and fuck that pretty little tart, that way it would make my life much easier without you in it" she spat out. Leah could see his chest rising and falling rapidly but she met his fury and shoved him back.

"Ain't gonna do shit babe. I'm here ain't I? I want to work this shit out" Happy rasped.

"Yeah well I don't. You cheating ain't exactly something I think I'd ever get over. You've lost my trust Happy so whatever else you came here for, your not gonna get" Leah stated the sorry truth but she needed him to know that she had no intentions of ever letting him back in.

She gazed into his eyes and could see a mixture of hurt with some other foreign feeling he was showing. It almost looked like regret but she wasn't sure.

"I ain't giving up on you Leah. Your the only woman besides ma that I've loved so your wrong if you think I'd let you go easy. I'll be back in the morning and I want to meet my kids" he rasped hoping she would agree with that.

"Whatever" she sighed shaking her head in surrender. As much as she hated him at this point in her life, she could let go of the anger for a few hours for the sake of her fatherless babies. Happy nodded accepting that and slowly retreated off the patio, making his way to his Harley then taking off down the road.

Leah didn't know how long she was standing outside for until she felt a cold gush of wind hit her bare skin where her robe had come undone. She quickly wrapped herself back up and looked out to the road where Happy had long ridden off before she slipped through the door and closed it behind her. She was thankful that the house was still silent and made her way upstairs to check on them before heading into her room and changing.

Once she got into bed with a few layers of clothes on she couldn't fall asleep. With the anticipations of the morning that kept rolling around in her head she couldn't seem to let sleep come. A soft wail from Abel made her throw in sleep altogether. It was two am and she no doubt knew the twins would be up in a little while for their early morning feed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. Just the unfamiliar ones. Thank you all for taking your time out to read each chapter along with my other stories and to those who review.**

"Just a second" Leah yelled out to no one other than Happy. She tied her hair up into a messy bun then scooped a fussy Nora up in her arms and answered the door.

"How long does it take to answer a fucking-" He stopped short when Leah pulled the door all the way open revealing a grumpy infant in her arms scowling back at him.

"I suggest you watch your language around them Happy." Happy pulled his eyes from the baby in her arms and with a questioning look, looked to his wife. Only taking in her state now, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"You look like shit" Happy rasped.

"Gee thanks cause my appearance is what I'm going for and it's what comes with being a parent Happy. It didn't help that I didn't get much sleep though."

"You blaming me for that?" He asked as he stepped over the threshold.

"Of course I'm not blaming you Happy. You only just stop by out of nowhere and demand to see my kids" she spat out causing Happy to tense his jaw as he followed her into the kitchen.

"I gotta right to know my kids Leah."

"Whatever. What are you doing here so early anyway? It's like seven in the morning Hap."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Go figure" she stated rolling her eyes.

"Brought breakfast too." Happy watched as she adjusted the baby in her arms and held back a yawn. "Want me to take her?"

"No. I've got her. Table's through there just go sit down" Leah stated but Happy made no attempt to move as she checked the temperature of Nora's bottle.

Once the bottle was cool enough, Leah reluctantly made her way into the dining room and sat opposite Happy who had her pancakes and maple syrup ready and waiting.

"Come on baby girl, mama isn't really in the mood to have a grumpy baby today. Save that for your brother and cousin" Leah cooed as she ran her hand over Nora's head. "I think she might be getting her first tooth" she noted to herself.

"Do you need anything? Panadol?"

"I have to make a run to the drugstore for it but I can't until the boys are up."

"Want me to get it?"

"No I think I can manage."

"Your running yourself out of energy Leah. You need some sleep. Let me take her. What's her name?" Happy asked as Nora started growing more fussy.

"Eleanora. She's a spitting image you and can pack the biggest tantrum like no other" Leah chuckled. She caught Happy staring at her with furrowed brows and she smiled softly.

"She was like a mother to me too Hap. I thought it was the best way I could honour her" Leah answered with a shrug.

"Thanks. She's been asking about you too" he stated.

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth. That I fucked up and that I'm trying to make it up to you" Happy answered honestly as he ate into his Ham, cheese and tomato omelette ignoring the glare she sent him.

Leah started rocking the infant as she started to cry again. "We are not getting back together Hap. You lied and cheated on me. That was a major deal breaker for me and to top it off, you did when I was at the lowest of lows" Leah exclaimed with a deep sigh.

"Babe I-" He was cut in by a wail from the two baby monitors sitting on the kitchen counter.

"That sounds like Abel. I trust you can hold Nora for a bit while I tend to him right?"

"She's my kid Leah. Of course I can take care of her."

"Just because you helped make her doesn't mean she knows you. Just try and calm her down" Leah rasped softly as handed her daughter to her ex husband.

Leah reluctantly pulled herself from Nora and made her way upstairs coming up short when both boys started breaking out into hysteria.

Once she got Elijah, she adjusted him in one arm as she made her way into Abel's nursery and reached out for him. Exhaustion was slowly starting to kick in but she was powering through and it was only the early hours of the morning.

"She's asleep. That's-" She was about to say fucking fantastic but stopped herself and sighed with delight. "Think she's a daddy's girl already" Leah chuckled as she adjusted both boys in her lap.

"Guess so. Just so you know, your to carry a gun around for whenever some little boy comes gunning for our girl. There ain't no way in hell she's ever dating" Happy stated matter of factly.

"She's got two brother's for that Hap, I doubt I'd need to pull a glock out on them."

"Ain't risking it. Just keep it handy" he smirked. "Shit, this kid is definitely a Lowman" Happy rasped as he looked over his son for the first time. "And he definitely inherited his father's genes that boy" Happy chuckled as Abel grinned at him.

"I guess the father's have some strong genes" Leah rasped as she shifted Abel to coe down at him.

"Where should I put her?" Happy asked after having his cuddle time with Nora.

"In the nursery. Third door on the left upstairs" Leah declared.

While Happy put Nora down, Elijah settled quickly so she set him up in the pack in play and fed Abel.

"Food is getting cold Leah."

"I'm not hungry. Just really need that caffeine boost" Leah rasped softly as she got herself a black coffee. She sighed when Elijah started to fuss but Happy stepped in.

"What's his name?"

"Elijah and this is Abel" Leah stated getting a little slack on the introductions.

"I've got him" Happy rasped. Happy sat down on the couch in the lounge and couldn't stop gazing over how big his son was. Some things were priceless to see but this was an unexplainable feeling Leah felt.

She felt her heart opening as she captured this father son moment for the first time. It was the reunion that should never have been in the first place.

Her mind quickly flashed back to the moment she caught him balls deep in some blonde sweet buts pussy and she felt that sudden urge to throw him out of her house before she stopped herself from jumping at the giggle her son made.

As Leah went about feeding Abel then Elijah, they spent the rest of the morning playing on the ground with the boys while Leah often checked on her girl.

"Hey your okay to watch them for a bit while I take a fast shower right?"

"Yeah. They won't shit or anything right?"

"They shouldn't but if they should, you've got experience changing right?" She asked mockingly.

He narrowed his eyes at her before she rolled hers. "They'll be fine Hap. I won't be that long anyway."

Happy was hesitant with watching Abel and Elijah as Leah showered. He'd never had the role before but he managed fine. The boys packed a sad when he stopped playing with them which had all three of them grinning from ear to ear. He heard a wail coming from the only baby monitor in the lounge and smirked to himself.

"Don't cry now boys. I've just gotta go get little miss grumpy upstairs then I'll be right back" Happy declared. He made quick work racing up and down with Nora who was a little more happier about today than when she was earlier. "It must just be the father touch princess. Am I right or am I right?" Happy rasped out loud causing Leah to chuckle.

"I think she's just soaking up all the attention while she's got it" Leah stated.

"Sure it is" he grinned. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah. Drugstore remember."

"Right."

"Can you change her while I get the boys ready?" Leah asked.

"Sure."

Once the three infants were changed and ready for the day, Happy carried both boys and their diaper bags out, Leah locked up behind her with Nora and her diaper bag over her shoulder.

"Do you have any plans? Club shit that you need to do?"

"No. I'm on call why?"

"Nevermind. It doesn't matter" Leah stated with a sigh as she walked around the SUV.

"What are you doing?" Happy asked simply.

"Getting into my car. What does it look like?"

"I'm driving" Happy stated simply causing Leah to roll her eyes and throw the keys at him.


	3. Chapter 3

AN. I'm just trying to sort out the next chapter for Baby Anarchy. I have it ready its just about the dates that have to add up but I should have it up tonight. If I don't then as late as tomorrow. I'm sorry its taking so long to update my stories but I'm getting there.

"Can we talk about us now?" As much as Happy tried giving up smoking, he found himself often lighting up a cigarette when he was stressed about something which in this case, was a necessity for the tattooed biker.

"There is no us here Happy. You're here purely because we share kids together."

"Can't you get passed that shit? I mean-" He tried backtracking on his words when she glared at him. "Come on, it was one time. You didn't mind the road pussy" he stated not being able to stop himself knowing he said the wrong thing already.

"It's fucking different and you know it. Road pussy was road pussy but you fucked the bitch in the clubhouse IN Tacoma. You purposely took another bitch into the room we shared" Leah couldn't help the sharp intake of breath knowing she was about to crumble but she held on. "You knew I was all over the place with the miscarriage and everything. Do you know how that made me feel when you did what you did?" Leah asked. There was no point hiding how she felt in this moment. She needed to release the suppressed feelings she's held in for almost a year now.

"I know" Happy sighed defeatedly.

"You know? If you knew Happy then you wouldn't of done what you did. Seeing you with that gash made me throw up in my mouth. I can still remember that day like it happened yesterday. If you think you were hurting, how do you think I was feeling?"

He could still remember the shattered expression she had on her face when he pulled out of that gash and tried running after her. He finally had enough and stood to pace the small decking area.

"You didn't give a fuck how I felt while I cried myself to sleep after loosing our daughter. Did you see me fucking around on you? Did I take my pain and anger out on someone else? What if the situation was reverse? What if I cheated on you? How would you feel?"

Happy snapped his head up at her. "I'd fucking kill him."

And that was the answer she was waiting for before she stood up.

"You know, it wasn't so much the fact that you cheated that got to me Hap" Leah sighed deeply as she looked at him. "It was because we lost a baby and you went running that got to me and I don't think I'd ever forgive you for that. You can come around as much as you want but it's only because I don't want the twins growing up without a father. We are done." Without another word, she managed to slip through the door open before she heard him speak.

"That's it? Your not even gonna try and give me another shot?" Happy rasped so low that he was trying to intimidate her but it wasn't working. She was immune to that shit.

Leah just smiled sadly with a shrug. "No. I love you Hap, and your the only man that I've ever given myself to but you hurt me." Leah knew if she stayed outside with him any longer she would find the soft spot inside of her willing to just take him back but she needed to do this for herself. She needed to know what it felt like to be her own person and if leaving him was the only way to do that, then that's exactly what she was gonna do.

Picking herself up, she pushed through the door and headed upstairs closing her bedroom door before sinking to the ground and crying out her emotions.

Happy silently stewed in his own anger outside for what felt like most of the afternoon. The sun was going down and it looked as if it were gonna pour down but he made no attempt to move inside. He heard her come down from upstairs a total of two times so he knew she was avoiding him at all costs. As much as he wanted to go inside and wrap his arms around his kids, he didn't want to feel the rejection from her so he took off around the side heading towards the front yard where he sat on his Dyna for a bit and lit up a cigarette.

Her honesty and truth stung like a bitch but he was soon growing aware that maybe she had another man in her life. If that were the case then he would make it clear to her that she was his and only his.

Giving in to his deep thoughts, he needed a stiff drink to get him through his week long stay in San Fran.

When he arrived at the SAMFRAN clubhouse, he was greeted by the members and pulled over to the bar by Dodge which is what he intended on doing and ordered the prospect to get him a glass of Jameson.

He downed the glass with a hiss before ordering a second then third before Dodge ordered the prospect to stop.

"What the hell is going on brother? You seem on edge."

Happy could only glare at his SAMFRAN brother before he growled low. "You check up on Leah and Tara often right?"

"Yeah. Jax has me on watch. Why?" Dodge asked knowing what his nomad brother wasn't asking.

"Leah. She doesn't have a man in her life right?" Happy hated that he was asking but he needed to know.

"Not that I know of. She's just had your kids man, do you honestly think she'd do that to you?"

Happy honestly couldn't answer that question. She could do whatever the hell she wanted after all. In her mind there was no them.

"How did you even catch a woman like her?" Dodge asked curiously as Happy glared at him. "What? Wrong thing to ask."

"If you want to live a short life then your going the right way about it" Happy growled out as he reached for the bottle of Jameson and headed back to his dorm.

-o0o-

Over the week Happy was in San Francisco he spent his free time with his kids making it his mission to bond with them as much as he could. After the talk he had with Dodge, he was sure Leah hadn't found anyone.

He would drop by every afternoon if the Johnny didn't need him and help Leah out as best as he could without stepping on her toes but to say it was awkward was a total understatement.

She would try to not snap at him or dictate how he held or fed the kids but she couldn't help it. In the end he snapped back putting her in her place and telling her to shut up which then had her high tailing it out of the house for a few hours before coming back a changed woman. Or at least had calmed down a bit.

It was calm for the most parts of a Friday night in San Francisco except for the Friday night rage SAMFRAN had become known for. Sweet buts were slowly swinging into action on stripper poles while the members started piling around in the clubhouse watching. It was still too early for the members to be out the gate which made it harder for Happy to make an easy escape but he was just getting comfortable with a sweet but who was giving him a lap dance.

Happy could tell Johnny had his eyes on him from across the clubhouse but made no attempt to push the bitch away before sighing when he saw Johnny get up to approach him.

"Hey Sandra, give us a minute." Sandra smiled politely and seductively ran her hand over Happy's leather Kutte.

"Come find me later baby" she rasped before tending to whatever duty

"What's up pres?" Happy asked as he reached for two fresh beers from a prospect.

"Get your head out of your ass and get back to your wife and kids" Johnny spat out.

"Makes you think she wants me there?" Happy asked as he took a pull from his beer.

"Don't be such a hard ass Happy. You know she loves you. Fuck, why am I even here talking to a brick wall? This ain't my shit and a brother never gets between his brother and his old lady but what you were about to do tonight with that gash will be a long road to come back from. Just get home. Make her your old lady again and never hurt her like you did before, you got me? Because the next time you do and she goes running, I'll help pack her shit up, set her up somewhere and make damn sure you never know your kids again."

Happy tensed his jaw as he glared at Johnny. "Why you sticking up for her?"

Johnny took another pull of his beer and looked unaffected by the anger penetrating off of Happy as he spoke again. "I may not have known her for long but she's like the daughter I've never had and I feel protective of her."

Happy's anger softened some and he nodded before standing from his stool and heading out.

There were rules that came with stepping in on a brothers relationships and Johnny had done just that. If Happy wasn't as calm as he was moments ago, he would've thrown his fists into the SAMFRAN presidents face but then he thought over the words Johnny had uttered to him and couldn't help but feel grateful for the small bit of advise from the president. He roared his bike to life after throwing his helmet on then headed out to see if Leah had put the kids down.

When he arrived in her driveway, he was glad he saw the kitchen light on and dismounted his bike before throwing off his helmet.

When he stepped over the threshold he could hear Leah trying to sooth Elijah down but it wasn't working.

"You okay?" Happy asked catching Leah off guard as she jumped.

"Jesus. I didn't hear you pull in" Leah stated as Happy reached out for his son. After a moment Elijah's cries turned into small sobs before he calmed down some. "Thank god, I couldn't get him settled." She silently cursed him for having the touch with their kids as she walked into the kitchen with Elijah's empty bottle and him following.

"Hungry? I made steak, you just have to heat it up" Leah stated as she rinsed the bottle, placing it on the dish wrack to drip dry.

"Thanks." Happy watched as Leah avoided eye contact with him as usual and sighed deeply. Elijah was now going down slowly so he made his way upstairs and settled into the rocking chair after checking on Nora and Abel who were fast asleep. When Jah was resting peacefully in his crib, Happy walked out of the nursery checking once again that Nora and Abel were okay before his phone vibrating in his Kutte pocket.

"What's up?" Happy asked after groaning to himself. He stood leaning against the wall in the hallway listening to Quinn.

"I need you in Charming."

"When?"

"Latest? Tomorrow night. Clay's got a bit of shit going on and they need your help."

"You got it. Anything else?"

"Club shit? No. Leah? Yeah how is she?"

"Don't know."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Quinn snapped causing Happy to sigh.

"I ain't gonna have this talk with you too. If you wanna know, come and see her" he snapped back before hanging up on his president. He'd never disrespected a brother before much less Quinn but he knew what Quinn was trying to do and it was wining him up.

"Who was that?" Leah asked when she came up the stairs.

"Your brother."

Leah nodded softly and made her way into her bedroom. "Elijah down now?"

"Yeah" he answered as Leah worked around finding her pjs.

"What did Quinn want?" Leah asked.

"Gotta head to Charming. Don't know how long I'll be gone for."

"Right" she scoffed heading for the bathroom to change knowing if she asked Happy to get out that he would put up a fight. When she came back in he was looking over the photos on her drawer and sighed deeply. "Are you staying here or what cause if you are, there's blankets and shit in the cupboard over there and I'm about to go to bed" Leah stated simply.

Deciding that it was best to keep what Johnny told him earlier to himself, he nodded to her before retrieving a blanket and pillow for himself and headed out.

Leah could hardly sleep that night. She tossed and turned before throwing in the towel and getting up to make herself a warm drink. She slipped into her robe before heading downstairs after making sure the kids were okay.

"Can't sleep?" Happy rasped full of sleep as he stepped out from the darkness of the lounge.

"Something like that. Thirsty?"

"Na I'm good. Just checking if you were okay."

"Well I'm fine" Leah stated with a soft smile. She watched as Happy headed back into the lounge and sighed before pouring herself a cup of coffee and made her way outside to enjoy the peace and quiet of the surrounding neighborhood.

When she made her way back inside she could hear Happy snoring lightly and smiled to herself. Even though she hated that he cheated on her, she still missed him. It made her realize that having Happy around was not only good for the babies but for herself. She pushed off the wall she was leaning against and flicked the kitchen light off before closing in on Happy's sleeping form and placing a kiss to his forehead.

When she curled into her side in bed moments later she found herself falling asleep a lot easier than she expected.

AN. Just because this isn't the main story this chapter is really brief and I may have missed some things so just assume that things happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN. Yes it's been a while and I know I shouldn't keep you all hanging but as I mentioned if you read my other story Second Chances then you'd read that I just lost my uncle and had a hectic past week with work. None the less I've been slack in updating this story along with Baby Anarchy since before my uncle's passing so I should slap myself. Anywho, here is the next update and it will be very satisfying. Please enjoy and review.**

Two weeks had passed since Happy had left San Francisco. SAMCRO had gotten themselves into a bit of shit that had them on immediate lockdown which was the reason why Happy was needed.

"And to finish church on a good note, I'd like to thank Hap, Gogo and Quinn for helping us out. If it weren't for our nomad brothers then the Redwood charter would more than likely be a few members short."

"You know the nomad chapter would do anything for the mother charter brother. There's no thanks needed" Quinn spoke on behalf of the present nomads. He shook hands with his brother before Clay ended church with a bang.

When the members of SAMCRO dispersed around the bar, the prospect known as Half-sack already had a line of shots along the bar ready and waiting. They toasted to a good evening and for being thankful once again to the hell of the nomad brothers before downing their shots and taking their beers before spreading out around the clubhouse.

Even though Happy and Leah had been separated for over a year ago now, he still considered her his wife. There was no way his wedding band was coming off from around his neck. The only times he did take it off was when he showered.

The duration of his stay in Charming was slowly killing him knowing he couldn't go see his wife and kids. He worried about her financially and even though he'd seen she was okay dealing with two infants on his own, he still worried that she couldn't manage on her own.

"You good brother?" Tig asked as he came to sit with Happy at the bar. "Got a lot of talent here right?"

Happy answered with a shrug as he looked around the clubhouse. He wasn't the least bit interested but he could do with a good blow from a random crow eater who looked nothing like his wife but then the reminder of the talk he and Johnny had sprung to the front of his mind.

"If you grip that bottle a little tighter I swear it's gonna break in your hands killer. What's on your mind?" Happy released his hand on the bottle and pushed out from the bar before heading out to find his president.

"Finally come to tell me we're heading out?" Quinn grinned as he pushed off from the picnic table and exhaled the joint he just inhaled moments ago.

"Not us. Just me. I need to make sure my girl is fine. Think you can give me a night with her?"

"Your girl?" Quinn questioned with a raised brow. "Last time I heard she's a free agent and she's fine." Quinn didn't want to stir the pot and inform his killer that she was out on a date with some guy she'd met knowing he would be riding up Happy's ass to stop him from killing the guy so he kept quiet. Happy tensed his jaw. "There's plenty of bitches inside. I think you'd have a better chance fucking them then you would my sister brother."

"The fuck? Did I ask for relationship advice from you?" Happy asked low as he advanced on the masculine biker.

"Nope but I'm giving it anyway. You fucked her over. I think you need a taste of your own medicine Hap. Let my sister get on with her life. Your nothing but a biker. Just like me." In that moment Quinn knew he overstepped the mark when he met Happy's flying right hook that had his hair whipping with the sway of his face and drawled blood from his lip.

"She's on a date isn't she?" Happy more likely stated rather than asked. His nostrils flared and his fists closed tightly willing himself not to punch his president again. Before he knew what was happening, his legs were inching towards his Harley, reached for his night glasses and ignored the protests from Quinn as he threw his helmet to the ground.

He was all about safety, especially when riding at night but he didn't give a fuck about his safety at this point. All he could see was another man touching what was his.

-o0o-

"I had a really great night tonight Brad" Leah stated as she held her purse in her hand. "The food was great" even though he was the most handsome guy that she'd ever met and he was sweet in more ways than one, she had to remind herself that they made a deal about just being friends.

Brad was a dark haired tall muscular built man who worked out a lot at the gym and had recently gone through a bad break up and needed some company. He'd met Leah at a bar just last week and thought she was a cool chick who he could get to know but he found himself hating the idea that she was a mother to twins when she told him about it so they made a pact to be nothing but friends over their dinner conversation. He was in no way ready to settle down and play step daddy to kids, after all, he was in his mid twenties.

"Yeah, me too. Maybe next time I can take you 'round home and cook for you" Brad rasped. Maybe he could get over her being a mother and just see where their friendship led.

Nerves was starting to kick in as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets while Leah stepped closer to him with a hesitant smile. He knew sending mixed signals wasn't the way to go but she was fun to hang with.

"I'd like that." They stood in a comfortable silence as they shared a little moment before he pulled her in slowly and placed a kiss to her cheek.

When he pulled back, she watched as he drew in his bottom lip, she just had to know what it felt like kissing another man- or at least a man who wasn't Happy Lowman. So she did exactly that.

Her hands wrapped around his neck as his rested on her hips. She felt content being in his arms for a moment. Their lips slowly lingered over each other's for a moment. Their kiss was sweet and delicate. Soon she asked for entrance into his mouth to which he granted. Their hands roamed over each other's body before she finally pulled away. That's when she realized the kiss was everything she missed about the fucking tattooed biker she claimed to call ex husband.

Happy would've sucked the oxygen running out of her lungs. He would've drew her tongue into his own mouth and groped her right in the driveway. There would've been nothing soft and sweet about kissing Happy like she just received from this gentleman. She just didn't feel the butterflies in her stomach or the fireworks that would usually go off like in fairytales or whenever she kissed Happy.

"That was-" He rasped out breathless for a moment.

"Something" Leah finished as she pulled herself away from him. Suddenly the comfortable silence was replaced by a tripling awkward silence in seconds. "I better let you go before-"

"Yeah, I should" Brad stated cutting her off. He kissed her one last time on the cheek and made his way to his sports car before ripping out of her driveway with her waving him goodbye before dropping her arm to her side frustratedly.

Making her way towards the front porch, she knew Tara would've been watching but her attention was soon brought to the roar of a motorcycle that she obviously hadn't heard arrive when she was locking lips with Brad.

She stopped short instantly knowing the rumble of his Dyna and hoped he hadn't seen what just happened. As he pulled into the driveway and dismounted his motorcycle, she could tell by his quick work in getting off the Harley that he'd seen what just happened and decided to stay outside.

"Who the fuck was that?" Happy demanded, he didn't give a shit how loud he was and stormed across the front yard.

"He was just a friend" Leah stated honestly as she glared at him with her hand resting on her hip.

"Friends don't kiss like that Leah. I'll make it my life's mission to kill off any man who looks your way" Happy growled out. "And I don't give a shit if I make an enemy in the process either."

Leah scoffed but chose not to push him just yet. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah. You, but seeing as you won't fucking let me in I'm not asking anymore and I definitely ain't being patient either. This fucking ring around my neck means something to me Leah and I know you still wear yours too. You're my fucking wife and old lady. You're the mother of my kids and I've never been so whipped in my life but your fucking it for me Leah. If you can't see that then what the fuck am I doing here?" Happy asked sighing in defeat at his last statement.

"Hap-" Leah whispered as she stopped her brother and Tig who pulled in some time during his little outburst.

"Nah fuck it. Your obviously convinced you could get over me and I'm done chasing. Hand me those divorce papers I know you got stashed somewhere inside and I'll sign on the dotted fucking line" he snapped as he reached inside his shirt and pulled his simple silver chain necklace out from around his neck. Tugging it enough so that it broke in the process, he held it in his hand.

"Hap please let me explain" Leah pleaded inhaling sharply as Happy held his wedding band in his hand.

"I'll get in touch with some lawyer about the divorce and joint custody of the kids" Happy rasped heavily as he finally glanced up to meet Leah's emotional form. "It's what you wanted right?" He smiled sadly and dropped his ring on the ground before him. Turning slow on his heel, he made his way to his Harley in the opposite direction of his wife. His family. The only thing besides his mother who he loved unconditionally.

Leah crumbled to the ground as she watched Happy take off and pleaded with Quinn to go after him. To try and make him stay but Quinn was too slow.

"Tig, make sure she's okay. I'll go after him" Quinn ordered. Tig just so happened to be standing within earshot when he heard what went down in the lot back in Charming.

Leah was now a complete mess on the ground in her front yard. The cold air breezed past her sending a wave of shivers through her body but she ignored it and crawled over to where Happy was standing and felt around for his only commitment to her. When she found the cold chain she gripped it tight in her arms as a sob ripples through her body.

"Doll, let's get you up and inside okay? Where are the kids?" Tig asked as he scooped a broken Leah up and helped her inside.

"Inside. Tara was watching them" Leah answered.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll go check and see if the twins are down?"

"I want my babies. Please get me my babies" Leah cried out. She held the railing of the staircase and ignored the apologetic look Tara sent her as the tears streamed down her face.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Tig asked Tara.

"Well from the past two weeks Leah's been moping around here. The only times I saw her lighten up was when Happy called those few times. I had to force her out last week and on tonight's date but she wasn't into that kiss at all which means-"

"She still loves him."

"More likely tried fighting her feelings for him. I'll go make sure she's okay. Think they'll come back?"

"He was pretty angry out there so I highly doubt it. I'll stay up in case."

"Thanks Tig."

When Tara reached her best friends room, she saw Leah crumbled on the floor ripping at her blouse she wore for her date.

"He didn't even let me speak" Leah rasped.

Tara sighed softly and helped Leah onto her bed before climbing in behind her. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here Leah."

"And I have the twins" Tig chimed in as he carried both weeping babies to their mother who was holding her arms out for them. When Leah settled in bed with Elijah placed on the outside with a pillow barrier and Nora in the middle, she laid her head against her pillow letting her tears soak into the material.

Tara slowly made her way out knowing she wasn't wanted at this moment.

-o0o-

It was going on ten that night. Happy didn't know where the fuck he was driving to until he was running out of gas. He pulled into some gas station realizing he was halfway to Bakersfield and ignored his president as he filled his tank too.

"Where the fuck do you think your running off too Hap? I'm pretty sure she was about to yell at you for being so blind."

Happy scoffed as he headed inside to pay and see if there was anything stiff he could get his hands on. He came out after paying and finding nothing strong before taking out the gas nozzle and putting it back in its rightful place. "Ain't gonna have this conversation with you. All I know is that I'm I'm completely done with her. She wants out, I'm giving it. No way I'm holding back anymore but if you think for a second that I ain't gonna have anything to do with my kids, you've got another thing coming."

Quinn knew there was no point trying to change the killers mind. It would only lead to a bullet in the back of a head and he knew it was most likely gonna be his. He angrily nodded his head and let Happy be.

"I'm gonna head to see my Ma. If you need anything just call" Happy was on his way before Quinn could say anything else.

 **AN. More detail would be explained about the dealing with SAMCRO in Baby Anarchy but the main focus is Happy and Leah in this story and getting their relationship back on track.**

 **I'm in the process of writing the next chapter so here's to a great night of typing. I also mentioned in my other story AN that I'm gonna try and start updating each of my stories once a week so I don't leave people hanging for so long. I hate that so why would I do it to you all?**

 **Anyways, reviews are much welcomed and appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

Leah knew now was the time to face her demons. She in no way intended on signing any divorce papers and tried desperately to find Happy but she couldn't find him anywhere. She'd called her brother and surrogate uncles who were presidents of SONS chapters up and down the coast but they hadn't heard from him.

She tried swallowing the fear down once Quinn came back home with no answers after he tailed Happy that night but she had hopes that he would eventually show. He had to if they were due to sit in a courtroom ready to sign papers.

So here she was. Two weeks after the total miscommunication between the two former lovers. She was a total mess and waiting on her husband to show up. He'd received the memo's from her lawyer after his contacted her first. She hoped like hell he would show up knowing if he was too much of a mess then he wouldn't bother. She knew Happy and that was the route he would most likely take.

To her surprise, the door creeping open pulled her from her thoughts and in walked a tired and distressed Happy Lowman. The wind was literally knocked out of her as she took in his appearance. He looked as if he hadn't showered and shaved in days. The short stubble around his face and on his head was proof of that.

It had been too long if you asked her. She stood almost immediately to which he scoffed at.

"Well then, let's start this-" her lawyer Patrick Swanson began before Leah cut him off.

"Actually Patrick, can you both give us a minute please?" Leah asked quietly as she kept her eyes trained on Happy.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of him" Happy rasped more deeply than she remembered as he pointed to his lawyer Jesse James.

"Please don't listen to him. I'd like some privacy" Leah informed a little dominantly now.

Happy gritted his teeth then slowly nodded his head reluctantly. He sat down at the eight seater corporate table in her lawyer's firm while their lawyers made their way out of the room.

She had no idea where to begin but hoped like hell all this effort to get him here today wouldn't blow back in her face.

"You look like shit" Leah whispered.

Happy straightened up clearing his voice before twisting his rings on his fingers. Something he always did when he was deep in thought or irritated. "You could've said that in front of them" Happy scoffed as he nodded towards the double doors their lawyers had walked through moments ago.

Leah ran a tired hand through her long blonde hair and sighed. "First off, I wanna apologize about that night."

"What's there to apologize for? You made your bed." Happy rested his arms on the table and glared at her.

"Except I didn't really Hap. I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Didn't look hard enough then" he scoffed as he pushed back into his chair, his arms moving to the armrest as he pushed himself off the chair slightly.

Leah gave him a _-what is that supposed to mean-_ glare before she rolled her eyes. "You wanna sit here giving me lip or do you wanna hear what I have to say."

"Your the one paying for the room. I mean, after this shit gets settled I'd probably be the one paying for it so cut to the chase. I got places to be."

"Then shut the fuck up. I'm sick of your attitude" she growled out shoving at his arms as she stood in front of him.

He stood to his full height. "Touch me again Leah" he warned causing Leah to scoff as he towered over her. They stood toe to toe before Leah chuckled mockingly.

"You know, this is why I hate you. I've called almost every president of every charter hoping they'd have seen you or heard from you. Quinn told me you took a leave of absence. Happy Lowman doesn't take any leave so I went by Bakersfield to see if you'd stopped in at your mother's. She hadn't heard from you and I thought-"

Happy straightened up some. "Just how much did you tell her?" He asked cutting her off mid sentence. He hadn't even told his mother that he was a father or that he and Leah were separated just yet. He knew it would bring her happiness to head but he just wasn't ready.

"Enough to keep her on her toes. She almost gave way when I told her we weren't together or that she had grandkids."

"I didn't wanna tell her that shit. She tell you she's sick?" Happy questioned softly as he sunk back down in his chair.

"She did. I had a little cry to myself then told her I was gonna be with her every step of the way" Leah replied hating how this pulled Happy down. She knew he loved his mother unconditionally and could literally see the emotions pouring out of him.

"That all you wanted to say?" He rasped seeing Leah like this was starting to weaken him.

"When I kissed Brad that night it wasn't what I expected. There just wasn't a connection" she began before putting space between them. "But I'm better than that. I hated that you cheated Hap. Hated-"

"Sounds like a familiar fucking conversation Leah" Happy snapped cutting her off again. He hated that she always brought this up but she could never help it.

"Just listen will you. It'll save you a lot of money for this expensive ass room." They both couldn't help the breathy chuckle that slipped through their mouths. When she raised a brow at him, he nodded his consent for her to continue. "I'm not willing to give us up just yet."

Happy's head snapped in her direction in shock almost too soon causing Leah to stop pacing as she met his eyes. "What'd you just say?" He was out of his seat and standing over her before she could blink.

"It can't be like how it was before Hap. You have to tell me how your feeling. You can't shut me out and go running to the nearest available pussy." With a shaky breath, Leah glanced up at him. "I can't let what got between us go so easily but I'm willing to try again. If you want that is." A slow smirk broke out on the outlaw's face before he pulled her into his arms. Holding her hips against his, he brushed her fallen hair from her face and inhaled her sweet cherry scent.

"That's all I've ever wanted Leah." In the most sweet and innocent way this man had ever held her, he hooked his index finger under her chin while the pads of his thumb gently stroked her jawbone. He tensed his jaw as his tattooed arm snaked around her waist as if what little distance between them would break them apart again. Letting his mouth linger over hers, he was dying to taste her lips against his own.

"Fuck you" Leah spat out frustratedly before slamming her mouth to his. There was nothing better than feeling her lips on his. She could feel him smirk against her mouth and moaned as he demanded access into her mouth.

Before they could get too carried away though, they were pulled from their intense make out session by none other than their divorce lawyers.

"Uh- excuse us Mr and Mrs Lowman" Patrick rasped hesitantly.

Happy growled out in frustration as he reluctantly pulled away from his wife. "Guess we won't be needing your services after all. Whatever the bill, send it to my current address" Leah rasped with a shaky breath as she reached for Happy's hand and scooped up her handbag along the way before leading them out of her lawyers office.

"Where to now?" Happy rasped when the cool Californian air hit their skin

 **AN. This my lovely readers is the last of the Leah and Happy drama. You can all most likely guess where this is headed. I hope you enjoyed my little Leah and Happy moments from Baby Anarchy and hope you continue to follow me through Jax and Tara's story in the original story Baby Anarchy. If there is ever any Leah and Happy moments in Baby Anarchy, I'll add them to this story as one shots.**


End file.
